Sasuke and the spell bound wolf
by Vampira612
Summary: Sasuke and his family move into a new house but what happens when a misterious wolf shows up and refuses to leave or let Sasuke sleep in his bed you'll just have 2 read 2 find out
1. Chapter 1

My 1st fanfic so...ok

Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto only this story plot.

Speaking

_Thinking _

_**Dream**_

**Inners**

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--

**Sasuke & The Spell Bound Wolf**

A Sasuke/Sakura fanfic enjoy

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke GET UP THIS VERY MINUTE OR ELSE!!" yelled a very angry Mikoto Uchiha.

"I'm up,I'm up. You dont have to start threating."said a sleepy Sasuke.They had been ridding in the car for six hours straight and finally they ha dreached their destination.Their new house,none of them had acually been to or in the house but they were told it was a nice place.Sasuke stuck his head out of the window to see what the house looked like.It was an old mansion,the front doors(they were double doors)were huge and painted black,all the shutters to the windows were painted either black or red and they were all closed,Surprising though the house was surrounded by nothing but woods mainly cherry blossom trees.

"Alright everyone lets go in and see what lies ahead shall we?"Mikoto asked cheerfuly.

All of their belongings(I think thats how you spell that)had been brought over the night before so they all got out of the car strechted and headed twards(Hope I spelled that right srry suck at spelling)the huge front doors.Fugaku unlocked the doors and slowly pushed them open only to see before them a dusty room with several doors and passage ways and a huge staircase in front of them."WoW! It's so gross in here!"said Maya.(a.k.a. sasuke's little sister well 1 of 2 little sisters)

"It'll be fine when we clean it up I promise."Mikoto said(In case you want 2 know Mikoto is sasuke's mom,Fugaku is sasuke's dad'Itachi is his older brother'Maya and Eva are his little sisters,and Shishori is sasuke's little brother)

Just then they all heard a noise and looked to where the noise had came from they all thinking the same thing '_What was that?'_

At the top of the staircase there was a raven colored wolf with deep emerald colored orbs,and it didn't look happy.

"Why is there a mutt in our new house?"Itachi asked. And as soon as he siad mutt the wolf started to growl very angrily at Itachi.

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Not sure if its long enough its my 1st story so please tell me if its 2 short or you dont like it.Then again I could really care less if you like it or not its my story and if you dont like it go read something else.

So Bye.

**Vampira612**


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own naruto only this story

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Inner**

_**Dream**_

--**--**--**--**--**--**--

**Sasuke & The Spell Bound Wolf**

Chapter 2

--**--**--**--**--

"I don't think it likes being called a mutt Itachi."Maya said.

"I could care less what it likes I just want that flea bitten mutt out of here."Itachi replied.

"Maybe we should call animal control."Eva suggested.

"Don't bother I'll do it."Itachi replied.

Itachi then walked to the bottom of the staircase and looked up at the dog,who was sitting down looking at him with a 'am I suposed to be scared'look. Itachi noticed this and became very angry at the wolf.

"Get, go on get!"yelled Itachi.The wolf just sat there looking at him like he had just grown gills and a beak.

"Go on I said get,go get out of here!"Itachi yelled getting very irratated.But once again the wolf sat there unfased by Itachi's yells.

"Nice work Itachi its sure going to leave now."Maya said sarcasticly.Itachi gave her the famos Uchiha death glare.And Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at this.'_Itachi is so pathetic the wolf thinks he's crazy'_Sasuke thought.

Then they saw the wolf walk calmly down the stairs and sat down in front of them as if it was a tour guide and was waiting for them to quiet down.This confused the Uchihas but decided not to worry with it.

"Maybe it's friendly."Eva said.She walked up and tried to pet it but it moved away from her hand and growled.She jumped back with a squeak."Guess not."

"Puppy!"Shishori yells running to the wolf before anyone could stop him."Shishori dont touch it!"yelled a very nevous and upset Mikoto.But it was to late Shishori ran up to the wolf and gave it a big bear hug.They all gasped and expected the worst,but they never heard a sound.They looked up and saw that the wolf hadnt flinched but was sitting there as calm as it could be.After a few seconds he let go of the wolf and looked the wolf in the eye and smiled the biggest smile he could."Your fur is so soft and silky."He said peting it on the head.After a minute the wolf sniffed him and then did something that none of them expected or saw coming,the wolf liked Shishori all over his face as Shishori laughed.

"Well it likes Shishori."Maya said.

"Looks that way."said Fugaku.

"So what are we going to do with it?"Sasuke asked as he watched his brother play with the wolf.

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Alright I tried to make this 1 a little longer than the last.& Thanks to paige-sakura for puting this story on your story alert list.& also thanks to man-chan for anding this story to your favorites list.& thanks 2 any1 & every1 that took a look my story.

Vampira612


	3. Chapter 3

Hey 1st I wanted 2 thank some people so here goes.Thank you man-chan and kermitdafrog12 for adding this story 2 ur favs.Next I would like 2 thank paige-sakura and sakuratherocker for puting this story on ur alert list.And also I would like 2 thank black and beautiful for my 1st review.And lastly I want 2 thank all 142 of u that took a look my story.

I dont own Naruto just this story.

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Inner**

_**Dream**_

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-**

Sasuke and the spell bound wolf

Chapter 3

--**--**--**--**--**--**--

recap

"So what are we going to do with it?"Sasuke asked as he watched his brother play with the wolf.

end recap

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--

"Well I guess there is only one thing we can do with it,and thats let it stay here.After all it was tecnicly here first."Mikoto replied.

"I dont want that mutt in the same house as me!"Itachi yelled.

"Well if it wont leave then we're just going to have to get used to it and try to be nice."Mikoto replied.Itachi mumbled something but no one heard.

"Alright listen this may seem like a big house but there are only 6 bedrooms. I've been told that through the whole house no other bedrooms have been found so there are enough rooms for all of us so please follow your mother and I and we will show you your asigned rooms."Fugaku said going up the stairs.The wolf saw this and ran up the stairs past Fugaku at top speed.

"Whats its problem?"Maya asked.

"How should I know."Itachi replied.When they all got to the top of the stairs they split into two groupes.The first groupe was:Mikoto,Sasuke,Maya,and Shishori.They went to the left.The second groupe was:Fugaku,Itachi,and Eva.And they went to the right.

Mikoto's groupe:

"All right lets get started shall we?"Mikoto asked.Sasuke 'Hn'ed,Maya muttered a 'yea' and Shishori said 'yep

"Ok first Maya this will be your room."Mikoto said walking down the hall to the only door on the left.They all walked down the hall to her and Maya walked into the room and gasped.

"Wow its beautiful."she said.The room was painted a light shade of pink with a wonderful lavender to give it that fairy princess look.There were butterflies painted on the walls in many different shades of pink and purple.A queen sized bed sat next to the wall on it was pink and purple sheets,comforter and pillow cases with a light pink colored canopy.There was also a white dresser and matching desk.On each side of the bed there was a white night stand and on both there was a white and pink lamp.The room had a hard wood floor with a bright pink rug by the bed.There were light pink curtains and lastly a white framed full body mirror.And Maya's belongings right by the door.

"Oh thank you mom I can't beleive you fixed this room up just for me!"Maya yelled.Sasuke and Shishori managed to look past the girls to see what the room looked like.Sasuke nearly puked at the sight of the room and Shishori said'Ew'.

"Oh your welcome sweetie but your father and I didnt fix up this room for you it was already like this when we got here."Mikoto replied."Oh."Maya replied.

"Well we'll just leave you to your unpacking."Mikoto said cheerfully as she pushed Sasuke and Shishori out of the room.

"Alright then Shishori your room is right here across from your sisters room."Mikoto said opening the door across the hall from Maya's.

"Wow its awsome!"Shishori said looking around.The room was painted a royal blue with dark red trim,the carpet was a navy blue to match the curtains.There was a set of wooden bunk beds each bed had navy blue confoters and dark red pillow cases.There was a simple wooden desk and matching dresser.And a small wooden toybox by the window.Shelfs hung all around the room.And Shishori just loved it.Mikoto just smiled at the look on Shishori's face.

"We'll leave you to unpack ok?"Mikoto asked."O-ok kaa-san."

"And lastly Sasuke your room is at the end of the hall,hope you like it."Mikoto said pointing to the door at the end of the hall."I'm going to fix dinner."she said before turnig and walking to the new kitchen.Sasuke walked down the hall to his so called'new bedroom'. He quietly opened the door and said"What are you doing in here?"

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Well every one once again I tried to make this one longer.Bet cha cant wait to see whos in Sasuke's new room huh?Well you'll just have to wait and see.Thanks 4 all you who take a look at my story.

Vampira612


	4. Ouch

Hello everyone srry 4 not updating but my best friend just got back from Japan and ive been chating with her.Well alright now on 2 the thanking.1st I would like 2 thank black and beautiful & bubblegumchick34 and HellsBlackButterfly for the reveiws.Also I would like 2 thank kermitdafrog12 & man-chan & up-and-coming-young-artist for adding this story 2 ur fav lists. And I would also like 2 thank TheFunkyRaccoon & paige-sakura & sakuratherocker & HellsBlackButterfly for adding this 2 ur alert lists.And lastly I would like 2 thank anyone and everyone thats either looked or read the story so Thank you everyone.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto only this story.

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Inner**

_**Dream**_

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--

Sasuke And The Spell Bound Wolf

By: Vampira612

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Recap:

"And lastly Sasuke your room is at the end of the hall,hope you like it."Mikoto said pointing to the door at the end of the hall."I'm going to fix dinner."she said before turnig and walking to the new kitchen.Sasuke walked down the hall to his so called'new bedroom'. He quietly opened the door and said"What are you doing in here?"

End recap

**...**

The room itself was painted a deep shade of violet,the trim of the room was painted black along with the celing. It had a hardwood floor with a black rug strechting out from under the bed. A small black dresser on one wall along with a black edged full body mirror.On another wall was taken completly up by a huge bookcase that was not surprisingly painted black.The book case was filled with old dusty books.The closet door in the far left corner of the room was like everything else painted black.The room had a big balcony but his veiw of the balcony was blocked by a set of black curtians.And finally right in front of him was a queen sized bed with of coarse black sheets pillow cases and comforter,it had and old looking black canopy that tied to the bedposts but this wasnt one of those mesh canopies it was pure cotten so if untied you wouldnt be able to see through it.On either side of the bed was a black night stand and on each night stand sat two black candles.And finally sitting right in the middle of the bed looking at him was the black wolf from earlier.

It was giving Sasuke a look that said 'This is my room what are you doing here'

**...**

Mean while with Fugaku's groupe

"Alrught Eva this is your room."Fugaku said in a bored tone.Eva quietly opened her room to find that the room was painted a light lavender with a darker lavender trim and medium purple roses painted on the wall.There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room only it was not touching the floor for it hung from the celing by ropes that looked like vines.The comforter was a light lavender while the pillow cases were a medium lavender.The dresser, both night stands,the desk,and the frame on the full body mirror were paited the same color as the walls and there was a rocking chair in thecorner by the desk.Finally the curtians were a deep violet.

"Wow! I love this room thanks so much!"Eva said happily as she jumped on the bed.Fugaku closed the door easily and led Itachi down the hall. "Alright Itachi this will be your room."Fugaku said as they stopped in front of a solid wood door.Itachi nodded and opened the door to find that the roomwas painted solid black trim and all.On the floor was black carpet.The bed was king sized and had black sheets and black conforter and red pillow cases.The was no window and no desk.But the mirrow was made on the back of the door it was trimed red.The dresser was made of oak wood as were the night stands and the only apperent source of light was a small red candle on the dresser. When Itachi was done taking in his new room he turned to Fugaku and said thanks.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's room:

"Off the bed."Sasuke said to the wolf.But the strange wolf didnt budge.So Sasuke decided to just push the wolf off the bed.But the minute he got two yards from the bed the wolf started to growl.But Sasuke being his stuborn self ignored it.When he got to the bed he was about to touch the bed when the wolf jumped up and started to bite and scratch him.Sasuke jumped back from the bed and looked at his hand there was a big gash in his wrist where the wolf had bitten him along with several scratches in his hand wich by the way was bleeding very badly.

_'Okay note to self don't go near the bed.'_

**'yea got that right'**

_'Who are you and what are you doing in my head!'_

**'I'm you well your Inner self.'**

_'You cant be me I'm me!'_

**'Well I am you so deal with it'**

_'the world dosent make sence anymore help me!!'_

**'Stupid outer'**

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he was hit in the head with something hard.He turned to see it was a first aid kit.Eva stood at the end of the hallway looking at him.

"You might need that."she said before walking off.Sasuke,who was feeling like an idiot,picked up the first aid kit and continued his walk to the bathroom where he cleaned and wrapped up his injuries.He then left the first aid kit in the bathroom.Sasuke decided to go help his mother in the kitchen since he was afraid of what the wolf would do to him next.But luck was not on his side today for he forgot that he did not know where the kitchen was. Infact he didnt know where he was now.

_'Oh great now I'm lost_

**'Yes indeed we are'**

_'Nooooooooo go way you what ever you are!!'_

**'(sighs) my outer in such an idiot'**

_'no go get out of my head!'_

**'will you stop acting like an idiot'**

_'No! now just get out of my head!'_

**'Dude did you just admitt to acting like an idiot?'**

_'Yes I mean no I mean ARG! Dont do that!'_

**'Do what?'**

_'that confusing me thing!'_

**'Why?'**

_'Because'_

**'Because why?'**

_'Just because'_

**'Because why?'**

_'Because its anoying!!'_

**'Then why should I stop'**

_'Because its aggravating!'_

**'But i thought you said it was annoying?'**

_'It is'_

**'but how can it be both aggravating and annoying?'**

_'it just can!!'_

**'How?'**

_'I dont know!'_

**'Well if you dont know then why can you say that if you dony know how to explain it?'**

Once again our favorite raven haired teen was brought out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Maya standing behind him.

"Are you okay you've been standing here for ten minutes."she said."Um yea I'm okay but do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Yea down stairs first door on the left."

"Thank you."

**...**

**An:**Alright well once again I tried to make this chapter longer and once again Thanks 2 U all.

Vampira612


	5. The wolf name reveiled

Alright Greetings everyone here is another chapter 4 U but 1st I would like 2 thank HellsBlackButterfly 4 another reveiw (Sasukes room is my fav. 2) and also dominiqueanne for their review.I would also thank dominiqueanne and devilkatkiller and HellsBlack Butterfly 4 Favoriting/putting this story on story alert.And thank U everyone who reads or even looks this story so thanks.

Disclaimer:I Vampira612 do not own Naruto only this story.

Speaking

_Thoughts_

**Inner**

_**Dream**_

_Flashbacks_

--

Sasuke and the Spell Bound Wolf

By:Vampira612

--

Recap:

Once again our favorite raven haired teen was brought out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Maya standing behind him.

"Are you okay you've been standing here for ten minutes."she said."Um yea I'm okay but do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Yea down stairs first door on the left."

"Thank you."

Sasuke followed Maya's directions and just as she said he found himself standing infront of the kitchen door.He sighed before opening the door.His mother,Mikoto was already cooking something that smelt wonderful.

"Oh Sasuke I didnt see you standing there do you like your room?"She asked.

"Yea its nice,well all except that stupid wolf."

"Really what did it do?"

"This."He said holding up his hand.

"Oh my sweety are you alright?"

"Yea just a small bite."

"Well this isnt good what happened?"

Sasuke then explained to his worried mother what had happened earlier and told her not to worry.

"Well are you sure you're alright?"

"Yea mom I'm fine.By the way do you need any help with dinner?"

"Oh thank you for your offer but I was just about to call everyone to the dinning room for dinner."

"Oh alright but atleast let me help you carry the food to the dinning room."

"Well alright,thank you" They then carried the food to the dinning room which was huge.There was a long table with surprisingly one hundred and ten chairs.Once they got everything put in the proper space they then decided to call everyone to dinner.And Sasuke was even more surprised to find out that the old house had an intercom system but his mother soon told him that the intercom system was not electric but instead merly pipes that ran through the walls to suposidly every room and the pipes would carry the sound, so basicly it was an old fasioned intercom.Sasuke was a little confused by this but didnt say anything.Soon everyone gathered in the dinning room even the odd wolf but someone was missing and it was none other then Itachi.

"I woder where Itachi is?"Eva said aloud.

"I'll go get him."Fugaku said as he got up.Once he was gone Sasuke noticed that the wolf was sitting next to him and for some odd reason was glareing at him.

"Um shouldnt the wolf be eating on the floor like a dog?"asked Maya.The wolf merly growled at this and no one said anything else.Finally Fugaku and Itachi came through the dinning room door.

"There isnt an intercom in his room."Fugaku said.No one said anything but was about to start eating when the wolf growled very loudly at every one.They all turned to look at the wolf who had its head down and its front paws folded.

"Oh I get it!The wolf wants us to pray before we eat."Eva said.Every one 'oh'ed and said a prayer.After words everyone ate quietly.And much surprise to everyone the wolf had table manners.And everytime some one didnt use their manners the wolf would growl at them as if scolding them for not using their maners,wellexcept Sasuke for everytime he didnt use his manners the wolf would simply smack him with its paw, and very hard to I might add.It took half an hour for everyone to finish eating and when everyone was done they left Mikoto to handle the dishes all except the wolf.For when everyone else left it simply carried the dishes in its mouth and helped Mikoto carry them to the kitchen.

"Why thank you for your help you really are pretty nice."Mikoto said.The wolf only barked in return and took a wet rag and started to wash the table but not just where they had ate but the whole table while Mikoto washed the dishes.When they were done the wolf followed Mikoto to the den where everyone else was waiting.

"Alright well since we're going to be living with it I think we should get to know the wolf."Mikoto said.They all agreed.

"Alright fist may we have your name?"Mikoto asked the wolf.The wolf looked at her for a moment before nodding and running out of the room.But just when they thought the wolf wasnt coming back it dashed through the door with something silver in its mouth.It walked over to Satoshi and dropped the thing in his lap.He picked it up and noticed it was a necklace and on the silver chain was a silver heart shaped locket.He turned the heart around to see something engraved on it.He looked at it very carefully until he could make out what it said.

"Well what dose it say?"asked Maya hashly.

"It says Sakura."Satoshi replied.

"Sakura so your name is Sakura then?"Mikoto asked the wolf who merly nodded.

"Well then here you go."Satoshi said as he wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and when he let go they noticed he had put the necklace around the wolf's neck.

"Alright well hello Sakura I am Mikoto this here is my husband Fugaku.Andmy two daughters you see there are Maya and Eva.THe little boy you seem to like is my son Satoshi.And the man you seem to hate is my eldest son Itachi.And lastly the boy you bit earlier is my son Sasuke."Mikoto said.Sakura merly bowed her head in greeting.After introductions everyone just talked while Satoshi played with Sakura.But soon they all turned tey're heads to see Sakura walking out the door with a sleeping Satoshi on her back.

"Well I guess its bedtime then."Mikoto whispered as everyone scurried off to they're own rooms.Sasuke changed in the bathroom only to come back to his room and see Sakura on his bed again.And the minute he tried to go near the bed she started growling.So sasuke grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and laid down on the floor close to the windowand tried to go to sleep.

_'sigh this is going to take some getting used to'_

**'I completly agree'**

_'Go away'_

--

Alright everyone I'll be updating soon so dont worry Thanks again to everyone and Good night.

Vampira612


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: very very very very very very very very srry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!iv havnt updated. im so ashamed. :( T.T

well heres the next chapter.

**Sasuke & the spellbound wolf**

**chapter 6**

**By:vampira612**

Speaking

_Thoughts_

**Inner**

_**Dreams**_

_Flashbacks_

**======================-----------------------------==========================**

Sasuke woke with a start,as he heard a scream echoing through the old jumped up,grabbed his hairbrush off the nightstand & ran in the direction the scream was coming ended up running straight into Maya's room."Wat on earth is going on?!!!!!!!!!"sasuke yelled.

"Its a s-s-snake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed that very moment Itachi happened 2 come into the room.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A snake,where?!!!!!!! Dont let it touch me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled.

"Yea, very manly Itachi."sasuke said.

"You shouldnt b talkin. I mean really wat r u going 2 do brush the snakes hair?"

"Oh yea-"

"Stop this foolishness!"Fugaku interupted sasuke.

"Yes father"sasuke and itachi replied.

"Alright every1 the snakes gone so lets all just go back to bed."mikoto said.

"Yea I agree with mom."Eva said.

So every1 went to their respective rooms to sleep till morning.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**BEEP!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEEP!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEEP!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEE-WHAM!!!!**

It was 3 in the morning & Sasuke's alarm clock went surprisingly didnt stir from his on the other hand had been woken up by the noise and (considering that she was not a morning person) smashes the alarm clock into pieces with her powerful the evil alarm clock had been killed Sakura yawned loudly(but sasuke still didnt stir)and went back to bed.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha get your lazy ass up this instant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mikoto yelled.

Sasuke jumped up from his make shift bed on the floor and looked had already left after screaming at lazily looked over to where his alarm clock was supossed to be only to find it deciding that if Mikoto woke him up then it was time to get up anyway. He slowly got up from his bed on the floor grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

It only took him 30 min to get ready to out of the bathroom in his school uniform which was a black dress shirt which he had left halfway unbuttoned,a pair of black dress pant and his choice of shoes which were a pair of black converse.

But as soon as he closed the bathroom door he heard a franticly looked around to see where the growling was coming finally he found where the growling was coming from,which was right in front of once in his life Sasuke was scared to slowly took a step back only for Sakura to take a step continued this until Sasuke's back was pressed against the bathroom closed his eye waiting for her to bite felt her put her front paws on his chest.

_'oh come on not the face!!!!!!!' _Sasuke thought.

But after a few agonizing seconds he felt herget off of carefully opened his to find Sakura sitting in front of seemed to look him over a few times before nodding her head and walking let out a breath of relief.

'_I wonder wat that was all about'_he thought.

He looked down at his chest to see wat she could have possibly done to wat he found surprised him,his shirt was now buttoned all the way checked himself for any injuries but found shocked wolf that obviously didnt like him & would rather eat him than look at him had just fixed his shirt.

**'Wow we are so lucky!'**

_'Yea i thought she was going to eat us'_

**'Me too but lets just be happy she didnt kill us and try to get to school in one piece'**

_'oh shit! I forgot about school we're going to be late if we dont hurry'_

Sasuke woke from his conversation with his inner with a he regained his normal train of thought he headed down stairs tward the five minutes of trying to find the kitchen he finally found cassually walked to the refridgerator where he grabbed a tomato.

"Its about time you got down here"Maya said.

"Hn"

Sasuke continued to eat his tomato ignoring Maya.

*******************************************************************************

"Come on,come on!!!!!!!!Hurry up!!!!!we dont want any of you late for your first day of school."Mikoto as Eva and Itachi entered the kitchen.

"We're ready when you are." Eva said.

"Ok wait wheres my bag?"Sasuke asked.

"Its by the door."Maya replied.

"Alright now lets go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mikoto said.

So finally they all grabbed their stuff and hurried to the Mikoto driving,Itachi next to her,and Sasuke stuck inbetween Maya and Eva in the backseat.

------------------------------------------------------

After 15 minutes of torturing Sasuke they arrived at the middle school where they dropped off after geting to the highschool something dawned on Sasuke.

"Um mom."

"Yes?"

"Wheres Satoshi?"

"............."

"We left him at home didnt we?"

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT MY SON AT HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok i know its not much but thats it 4 now so thnx 4 reading.

Vampira612


	7. Chapter 7

Srry every1 4 not updating in a while......there was a little mishap with this chapter but its all fine now. & thnx 2 all those who have read and those who have reviewed!!!!!!!!

Special thnx to: HellsBlackButterfly for all ur messages & also 2

RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153 4 all ur help

Like I said there was trouble with this chapter so that is why I havent updated in a while.....so without further adue here is chapter 7!!!!!!!!!

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

**'Inner'**

_**Dreams**_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Recap****:**

After 15 minutes of torturing Sasuke they arrived at the middle school where they dropped off after geting to the highschool something dawned on Sasuke.

"Um mom."

"Yes?"

"Wheres Satoshi?"

"............."

"We left him at home didnt we?"

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT MY SON AT HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sasuke walked to the office calmly, his mother had dropped him off after she realized she had forgot Satoshi at home. So now he was on his way to the office to get his locker combination and his timetable.

The school it self wasnt half bad it was painted white with some red stripes around the top of the wall. And some of the walls were painted blue. As he looked around he noticed that the whole place was actually very colorfull. The lokers were a bright highlighter yellow color, and the window frames were a dark green not to metion the bright orange spots on the celing and floor.

After realizing just how oddly colorfull the school seemed to be, Sasuke turned and once again tried to find the office.

**'You know you could've at least asked where the office is'**

_'Hn'_

**'Fine but we are still lost, and its your fault for not asking where the office was'**

_'Hn'_

**'And now you look like an idiot because now your staring off into space!!'**

_'You just called yourself an idiot'_

**'Better start paying attention because someone is tring to tlak to you'**

Sasuke then noticed his inner was right, there was a blonde kid dressed in a bright orange shirt and black kid was just standing there, he was talking about something but Sasuke wasnt sure what it was. So instaed of asking he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! wait up."

Sasuke looked to see the same kid running after didnt take long for the kid to catch up with Sasuke mainly because Sasuke was walking and the kid was running after him.

"You must not have heard me before. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you!"

"Hn."

"Well whats your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well nice to meet cha' Sasuke. We hardly ever get new kids here so its really cool to have you!"

"........"

"Have you got your schedual yet?"

".............."

"Ill take that as a no. Well lets go get it then!!!"

Naruto then started pulling Sasuke, by the arm, down the hallway.

**'Wow the first person we meet and its a goofball. How terrific.'**

_'Hn'_

**'Oh come on your not saying that you think this guy is actually sane are you?'**

_'Well of course he isnt sane I just didnt feel like talking to you.'_

**'Oh your so mean!!!!!!!!! Im telling my mommy!!!!!!!'**

_'Um your mom is my mom too'_

**'I dont care your being a meanie!!!!!! And im not gonna talk to you anymore!!!!!!!!! **(inner starts to cry)

_'YES!!!!!!! Finally!!!!!'_

**"your so mean!!!!! im gonna give you a headache for being mean!!!!!!!!!' **(inner grabs hammer and starts to beat the inside of Sasukes head with it)

_'Hey what are you doing?!!!! That hurts you little brat!!!!! OW!! OW!! OW!!'_

"OWWWWWW!!!!!!"

"You okay Sasuke why are you screaming?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke then looked around to see many people giving him weird looks.

_'Oh great now theese people think im crazy and my head hurts'_

**'HA!! Thats what you get!!'**

_'Shut up you annoying little-'_

**'Hey watch your language you potty mouth!!!!!'**

_'Why you-'_

POW!!!!!

"What the fuck was that for?!!!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto who had promptly bitch slapped him.

"I was tring to get your attention for ten minutes and you were spaced out. I actually thought that you fell into a coma."

"Hn. What was it you wanted my attention for?"

"To give you your schedual and locker combanation."

Sasuke then looked at him like he had two heads.(Which wouldnt have surprised him none)

And he was right Naruto had his schedual and loker combo in his hand. And was about to ask where he had gotten them when he looked behind Naruto and sure enogh there was a door marked: Office

_'Hn. Im an idiot'_

**'Wow you just now realized'**

_'That makes you an idiot too'_

**'Hn i dont care so leave me alone!!!!'**

Meanwhile....Naruto was well he was actually thinking(I know its a miracle but still)

_'Wow this guy is strange!!! I mean he makes Konkuro look normal!! He keeps staring off into space and yelling!!! But I think he will fit in well with Sai'_

"Well lets see here....yes!!!! We have just about all the same classes!!!!"

Sasuke was still arguing with his inner. But was soon snapped out of it when Naruto started dragging him down the hall to thier fitst class. And boy was that class a long way from where they were. They took so many sharp turns Sasuke thought he was going to lose what little breakfast he had had that morning. But luckily they finally came to a stop on the second floor.(Which seemed to be even more colorfull than the first floor) The room they were standing in front of was marked on the outside as room 237 Math.

"We have Kakashi first. He's terrible!!! Hr actually makes us learn not to mentiion that he's a real perv!!!" Naruto said.

_'Great now I know a goofball and I have a perverted math teacher.....great just great.'_

**'Serves you right'**

_'Shut up'_

Sasuke wasnt allowed to finish his argument because Naruto once again started dragging him, this time into the classroom.

Well thats it for now.... hope you enjoyed it wont be long be4 I update again I promise and once again to allt hose who have read my story!!! Thank you and Goodnite.

Vampira612


	8. Authors note

i want 2 apologize 2 all my readers b/c after rereading wat i wrote i found a considerable amount of 1st one is i know that i said shishori was Sasuke's little brother that was actually a mistake. Sasuke's little brothers name is satoshi. so i apologize for the confusion on that.

And the 2nd thing id like 2 point out is in chapter Sasuke's alarm goes off. im afraid i typed it wronge it should b as follows:

'It was 3 in the morning when Sasuke's alarm clock went off. Surprisingly Sasuke didnt stir from unfortunatly Sakura had been woken up by the noise and (considering that she was not a morning person) smashes the alarm clock into pieces with her powerful paws. Once the evil alarm clock had been killed Sakura yawned loudly(but sasuke still didnt stir)and went back to bed.'

I will b updating soon on this and have decided 2 delete my other story:'Oh my baby'

But dont worry im thinking about adding a new story, but it wont b 4 a little while. I thank u 4 taking ur time 2 read this and once again apologize 4 all the errors.

Vampira612


End file.
